1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the treatment of osteoarthritis. In particular, the disclosed invention relates to the use of PEDF-derived polypeptides for treating osteoarthritis.
2. Description of Related Art
Osteoarthritis is a degenerative joint disease, which mostly affects cartilage, the slippery tissue that covers the ends of bones where they meet to form a joint. Healthy cartilage allows bones to glide over one another and absorbs energy from the shock of physical movement. In osteoarthritis, the surface layer of cartilage breaks and wears away, and therefore, bones under the damaged cartilages rub together, causing pain, swelling, and loss of motion of the joint. Osteoarthritis is associated with aging and will most likely affect the joints that have been continually stressed throughout the years including the knees, hips, fingers, and lower spine region.
Osteoarthritis is by far the most common type of arthritis. As of 2008, an estimated 27 million Americans age 25 and older have osteoarthritis. Worldwide estimates are that 9.6% of men and 18.0% of women aged over 60 years have symptomatic osteoarthritis. World Health Organization (WHO) survey indicates that 80% of those with osteoarthritis will have limitations in movement, and 25% cannot perform their major daily activities of life.
There is no cure for osteoarthritis. Current disease management centers on controlling joint pain and stiffness and preserving the patient's ability to go about everyday activities. Physical therapy is often advised because it helps strengthen muscles and bones, increase muscle flexibility, and thereby reduce the pain. Medications for osteoarthritis mostly center in pain relief. Analgesics and topical pain relievers combat discomfort, but don't fight inflammation. Oral and injectable corticosteroids control inflammation, but aren't recommended for frequent or long-term use. Non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) are prescribed to reduce pain, swelling and inflammation; however, they can cause stomach distress and ulcers, as well as increase the risk of heart attack in some people. Surgery ranging from arthroscopic procedures to total joint arthroplasty may be an option for extremely damaged joints.
In view of the foregoing, there remains a need in the art for means that effectively treats osteoarthritis.